


Hello, Goodbye (Kiss Me In The Night)

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortality, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Magnus finds an ancient magic rumoured to have been made by Merlin himself to tie his beloved Arthur's soul to his own. The downside is that Alec will still have a mortal life, meaning Magnus will be alone between his reincarnations.He's sitting at a bar, contemplating it, when a stranger joins him, warning him against it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Hello, Goodbye (Kiss Me In The Night)

With the excuse of getting drinks, Magnus had stepped away from where his beautiful boyfriend was hanging with his sister and _parabatai_. Alexander knew something was off, since Magnus, as the boss of Pandemonium, could just have ordered the drinks delivered, but he trusted Magnus to tell him when he was ready. Magnus was grateful for that. It wasn't a trust or respect he'd always had the luxury of experiencing with his previous partners. Alexander had always been, Magnus couldn't put his finger on it, special didn't cover it. For all his centuries, for all those he'd lived the rest of their lives with, he knew losing Alexander would be an ache that would surpass the rest.

Magnus slipped into a bar stool, nursing his drink as he waited for the others to be made. He glanced over at his little family with fondness and sadness.

"Don't do it."

A man, tall and gangly and looking like he was barely old enough to get in, English, judging by his accent, had slipped into the seat next to him, hunching over his own drink. Magnus would have requested to see his ID if it weren't for recognising that bone-deep weariness written in every inch of the other man. The sorcerer. Warlock? High Warlock? Power thrummed off every inch of the body attached to the frozen-in-time youthful face.

"I know what you're planning," the man said glancing over at Alexander's little group as well. "I keep track of that spell. Don't use it. Don't torture yoursef like that."

"The waiting would be worth it," Magnus answered, not feeling up to playing unnecessary games when the other man all too well knew what was on his mind.

"The first time, yes. The second time, and the third time, the fourth. Then there's the time in between, which seems to draw longer and longer, and soon, it's a torture you can't stop." 

"He's worth it."

"I thought so, too. I thought I couldn't live eternity without him."

"To use that spell you must be very powerful. Does my unsolicited advisor come with a name?" Magnus glanced at Alexander again, checking up on him, and found hazel eyes peering back questioningly. He gave a small smile, letting the Nephilim know there was nothing to worry about, then turned his attention to the man next to him, regarding him fully. Pale skin, blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, as well as dark hair that didn't cover prominently sticking out ears. A nigling in his mind, a suspicion, told him he knew who this was.

"Merlin."

"Ah, yes, Merlin." Magnus nodded at having his suspicion confirmed. The underworld knew well of the powerful sorcerer who'd tied his beloved's soul to his own many hundreds of years ago, and who spent his immortality chasing Arthur's reincarnation through the worlds, waiting in the wings until Arthur was old enough that they could once again steal a few years together, before Arthur would have to leave, and Merlin would start his chase all over, wandering the worlds alone.

They drank in silence, the Shadowhunters' drinks forgotten in front of Magnus.

" _Mer_ lin," a confident voice drawled from behind them, and instantly, the drawn, pained look sagging Merlin down melted away and he turned with a wide, boyish smile that matched his face.

"Arthur." They met each other in an embrace, kissing like the long-lost lovers they were, and Magnus could see that despite Merlin's words, the waiting was worth it, the torment of the inbetween a survivable suffering.

He left the two lovers to finally bring his group their drinks, which was met with thanks and cheers, and a peck on the lips from Alexander.

"Who was that?" his boyfriend murmured, catching where Magnus had once again redirected his attention.

"That's Merlin and Arthur," Magnus replied with a gentle smile.

" _The_ Merlin and Arthur? Of Camelot?" Alexander's eyes bugged out of his head as he stared.

"Yes," Magnus confirmed, watching as the two men finally pulled apart to wrap their arms around each other's waists and head out into the world. 

Merlin threw a quick look over his shoulder, finding Magnus, and his eyes flickered to Alec and back to Magnus, a knowing look there. Then the two men were gone.

"Huh," Alec uttered in quiet shock. "Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"Tonight," Magnus smiled at the taller brunet, now sure.

Alec smiled and nodded his acceptance, giving Magnus another quick kiss before letting Jace drag him away for a rematch in pool.

\-----------------------------

"I see you ignored my advise." Merlin stepped up next to Magnus on the balcony, staring out at the view.

"I listened, and then I saw the way you looked when he showed," Magnus replied easily, swirling the drink in his hand.

"Well, then, shall we?" Merlin indicated Magnus's living room. "You'll want to pack. You won't be back here for a while."

"Where do we go?" Magnus asked, ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

"I have a place where I wait," Merlin answered. "It'll be nice to finally have company."

Truth be, Magnus knew many years later, when he felt the tug that told him Alexander had once again returned to the world, he would not have made it through as well without the sorcerer he'd shared the last few decades of his life with. Merlin had helped him, told him not to return to any place where he'd lived with Alexander, to pack up anything he wanted and needed, and wait it out with the other magic-wielder. They'd grown close in their pain, sharing magical knowledge, distracting each other by travelling around the worlds.

As Magnus stood waiting on a bridge in the setting sun, Merlin spoke his farewell, and he knew they'd be seeing each other in a few decades, to repeat the wait. His companion, his friend, disappeared into the night with a shared last look, full of understanding and tiredness, and thrill for the few moments in time they'd once again get before their mortal loves would again leave the world.

"Hey."

The single, softly-spoken word made Magnus feel alive once more, warmth and magic tingling through his every limb, and he spun around to find Alexander right there, as breath-takingly beautiful as ever.

There was no hesitation as they embraced, much like Magnus had seen Merlin greet Arthur almost a century ago.

Merlin hadn't lied. The wait was torture. And Magnus had been right. It was worth it.

For Alexander.

\----

End


End file.
